


Proving a Point

by steampunkepsilon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Deepthroating, FaceFucking, Lab Sex, actual kinky hermann, and other things my mother would be ashamed of, as written by a virgin ass binch, hermann sucks dick like a god, impromptu blowjobs, lots of swearing, newt gets snarky and has a religious experience, vanilla hermann but only in theory, vengeance dicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/pseuds/steampunkepsilon
Summary: Newt thinks Hermann is a shy, reserved, vanilla kind of guy. Newt is wrong, and Hermann has sources.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do i know how blowjobs work? probably not. oh well!
> 
> a gift for sailershanty and everybody who agrees that hermann has dick lickin lips

[ hella rad [NSFW art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzQFLperzXAyODdHeFV1UDJVQ3c/view) from [laurenftagn](http://laurenftagn.tumblr.com/)!!!!! ]  
  
Hermann usually had a few firm rules about the more personal aspects of their relationship - primarily that it stay _personal_ , and therefore out of the lab. Newt had, on one occasion, gotten him making out in the back stock room, but he drew a firm line once a hand crept down his trousers, and he’d swatted Newt back to his dissection table amidst complains and pouts without much more taking place. Since that, Newton had lessened his direct attempts, but multiplied his offhanded comments about lab sex indefinitely. If there wasn’t someone in the lab, or they weren’t in a high crisis period, he was blabbering about it, occasionally recanting tales of his own college escapades in some backwards attempt to get Hermann jealous.

It worked, but he was stubborn, damn it, and he was dead set on winning this little back-and-forth to whatever extent possible.

The breaking point, however, came while his partner was once again chattering as he picked apart some unidentifiable bit of carcass. He was only half-listening, reaching for his third mug of tea in as many hours. Newton was talking about some fling he’d had with a classmate while getting his second degree, gesturing vaguely with gloved hands. “ -- and you know, I don’t know if you’d be into that, ‘cuz you’re super vanilla, but -- “

Whatever he said following that was drowned out by the sound of Hermann promptly choking on his drink, coughing a couple of times and having to fight with incredible vigor not to laugh. “ Excuse me? “ he sputtered, wiping a bit of sloshed, lukewarm tea off of his hand while Newt smirked.

“ Vanilla, dude, it just means you’re not - “

“ I’m perfectly aware of what you mean by vanilla, but _me?_ “

He looked conflicted for a moment, half affectionate and half sad. “ Well, I mean, I hate to break it to you, babe, but you’re...pretty mainstream with what you’re into. I mean, no shame in it! I know you were probably not the vivacious party dude I was in school, and that’s really where the opportunity to get wild presents itself, and are you _laughing?_ “

He was, his stern demeanor quickly dissolving into a snort and giggles, leaning over his desk on one elbow with a hand over his eyes, shoulders shaking. “ Oh, Newton, _really_ , “ he wheezed, looking over at him to find the other man standing with his hands on his hips, thankfully over the apron he occasionally remembered to wear over his clothes, frowning the way he did when he felt he was being left out of the loop.

“ What? I mean I’m pretty sure your college years were a sex desert, dude, I haven’t heard one party hookup story from you. Not even when we were writing, “ he said, and Hermann broke again, barking out a loud ‘HA’ and collapsing back into laughter. His partner looked around the lab, as if for cameras or for the missing piece of the puzzle that was apparently evading him, then back at Hermann, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “ Are you trying to sit there and tell me after weeks of avoiding anything to do with even the discussion of fucking in a barely-public location that you’re some kind of kink fiend now? Bullshit. “

“ Just because I don’t want to suck your dick in our workplace doesn’t mean I haven’t done it, “ he replied, and Newt’s eyes went wide with a mix of awe and skepticism, and then something a little more smug.

“ Oh, yeah? Prove it. Source your bullshit, Doctor. I’ll take MLA or APA format, whatever’s good. “

He paused, opening his mouth and snapping it shut as he eyed him. There were a few ways this could go. One, he could give in, prove Newt wrong while simultaneously giving him endless fuel for future attempts to sway Hermann’s libido in his direction. Two, he could tell him to shove it, and go back to work, and suffer the rest of the day being side-eyed by his smug face, then pestered about it later on anyway. Three, he could jump headfirst into a potentially poor decision, and leave him startled enough that he might actually keep his mouth shut for once.

Hermann narrowed his eyes, straightened up a little, and set his mug down with a clunk. “ Alright, then. Come on over. “

Newt stared at him, blinking while he worked out what the English language entailed again. “ What? “

“ You said prove it. I said sure. Come. Here, “ he repeated, a little more emphasis on the last two words, and the other man looked like he was about to spout off some kind of retort. Instead, he just went about snapping off his gloves without breaking eye contact, slamming them into the trash bin, and stripping off his apron before he marched over, confused but charmingly determined to figure out what this was. Hermann stood, leaving his cane leaning against his desk and resting his hands on Newt’s shoulders when he was within reach, then giving him a steady push. He raised complaints, stepping backwards until his back hit the chalkboard that made up the back of Hermann’s workspace, and closed his mouth again, smugness gone. His eyebrows shot up as he watched Hermann slide down to his knees in front of him. It wasn’t a good angle for his legs, but he was determined now, too, and he’d worry about it later. He felt Newt suck a breath in the second he unbuttoned his fly, dragging down the zipper with eyes still locked on the other’s, and he didn’t need to glance down to know he was already at least half hard.

“ Holy shit, “ he managed, voice cracking a little as Hermann tugged down his boxers, freeing his cock and wrapping a hand around it loosely. “ Is this happening? Is this a thing that’s happening? “

“ Do stop with the dramatics, “ he scoffed, resting his free hand against Newt’s thigh.

“ Uhm, alright, okay, I am allowed some dramatics, man, you’re - _ohh my god_ , “ he trailed off, going rigid as Hermann swallowed most of him down in one fell swoop, stopping short when his head bumped the back of his mouth but wasting no time in pulling back and sinking down again. Newt didn’t say a word, eyes huge and black when he glanced up after a few seconds, mouth open a little and hands gripping the bottom lip of the chalkboard hard enough that it looked like he was trying to crack it in half.

He gagged a little when he pressed deeper the first time, and Newt stuttered, feeling the squeeze. He wasn't exceptionally long, but there was some girth there; his throat ached when he found the right angle to slide in, but his rhythm came easily enough, and it was more than worth it for the shock plastered across Newton’s face at the moment.

" Dude, " he croaked out, looking down at him in awe, voice shaking. " Dude, Hermann, I might die right now, right here. Holy fuck. "

His mouth otherwise occupied, he just pulled back another inch or two, then bobbed forward again, and that seemed to inspire a little more coordination in Newt's motions. One hand curled around his head, palm against the base of his skull and fingernails scraping the shaved stubble there, and he opened and closed his mouth again, face blazing scarlet. Hermann could practically feel the gears working from down on the floor as he tried to formulate an appropriate question without ruining the moment, patiently sucking away.

" Not to, uh, kill the spontaneity here, or take advantage of an honestly un-be- _fucking_ -lievable situation, but - uh. Can I, like - can I fuck your face? I don't wanna hurt you, " he stumbled out, and Hermann considered for a moment, then pulled back and slid free, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and coughing briefly.

" Yes, but if you get teeth, I take no responsibility, " he replied, and Newt nodded quickly, all evidence of his arrogance from earlier gone with the wind. Hermann shifted, nudging him to move and switching their positions so he could rest his head against the blackboard, letting Newt get shifted around and tugging him close with a hand on his thigh again. " And you'll have to do the thrusting yourself, I'll puke on you if you yank my head. "

" Duly noted, no head yanking, " he replied without hesitation, obviously anxious to get back to it but maintaining a little self control. Hermann humored him and guided him closer, letting him slide back into place and taking him down as deep as he could again. Newt moaned a little, stilling for a moment before he carefully gripped the back of his head again, then thrusted cautiously. Hermann gagged a bit again, but kept his mouth open as an encouragement for him to continue, breathing through his nose as best he could while Newt found his rhythm. He seemed to be testing his limits, changing angle a little until he sank in and Hermann’s nose pressed against his stomach. It was a strain, and he screwed his eyes shut briefly against the stretch, relaxing again with a low hum that had Newt moaning all over again above him.

After a few thrusts, he picked up his speed, and Hermann did his best to relax, still tensing around the intrusion now and then but otherwise letting Newt do as he pleased. There was spit dripping down his chin and the tightness burned in a vaguely pleasant way, but he could manage, feeling one of Newt's hands slide into his hair, stroking it shakily. He stopped again after another moment, all the way in, hands shaking and groaning a little. The standstill was almost more of a struggle, especially since he'd stopped with his cock nearly cutting off his air supply entirely, but he was no quitter and it wasn’t as though he was doing this entirely out of the goodness of his heart, his free hand sliding down to palm himself slowly while Newt got his fill of the scene.

" Damn, dude. That is...a pretty fucking amazing sight, " he said, looking down at him with his forehead pressed against the chalkboard, panting faintly, his voice unsteady and hoarse. " You really enjoy the shit out of this, don't you? I can see your dick through your pants, you're hard as a rock. Could you come like this, just from sucking me off? My God. " He was rambling, excited and aroused, but he pulled out slow and pressed in again, looking at him like he was surveying some kind of universe-altering miracle. " Fffuuck, Hermann. God, you're pretty, you're gorgeous like this. Why the fuck were you keeping this from me, man? I feel like I’ve achieved Nirvana specifically around my dick. "

Hermann groaned a little around him, and Newt nearly buckled, swearing at the vibration. He shivered, picking up his pace again and unabashedly pressing his face against the chalkboard for some kind of grounding, hand curling tight in Hermann’s hair. He sped up a little, and Hermann just let his jaw go slack as best he could, fingers digging into his thigh. He doubted he was going to last long with the way he was trembling, and he kept up a lazy pace pawing at himself, not at all deterred by Newt’s colorful swearing and mumbling somewhere overhead, an array of ‘ _fuck_ ’s and ‘ _Jesus, Hermann_ ’s and varying other complaints. It was maybe thirty seconds before his hips stuttered again and he clenched his fingers tight, voice whining and high. “ Shit, Hermann, I’m -- you want me to pull out? “ he managed, looking ready to burst when Hermann lifted his gaze. He looked back at him for a solid second without response, hands sliding up his thighs and over his ass to pull his hips in sharply, swallowing around him and earning a choked gasp for his efforts. Newt groaned and shuddered, a few disorganized thrusts carrying him through his orgasm before he pulled out, panting; Hermann coughed a couple of times, eyes watering and his shirt a mess where slick had dripped down, panting as well while he caught his breath.

Newton straightened, arched his back and neck a little to pop them from the awkward lean he’d been keeping up, tucking himself back into some sort of order and sliding to the floor in front of Hermann as he was unfolding his legs stiffly. He’d barely wiped his face on his sleeve before he was being kissed like the Kaiju were on their front steps, practically able to feel Newt’s excitement as he fumbled to push up his sweater and open his fly, one hand sliding into his trousers. He pulled back almost immediately, looking a little offended. “ Did you already…? “

Hermann swallowed, cheeks running pink, expression sheepish. “ I...may have. Possibly. I wasn’t just doing that for your sake, “ he said with a huff, and Newt snorted, kissing him again and letting his shirt slide down again.

“ Whatever, dude. I’ll get you later. I cannot believe you. All this talk about professionalism and you drop on your knees the second I call you vanilla. That, by the way, is not a done discussion. I’m gonna need some details. “

He groaned, giving him a shove, and Newt fell back with a laugh, still looking a little scandalous with his pants barely zipped and his face red as it’d ever been. “ I need a shower. And you made me spill half my tea. “

“ I’ll get you some more tea if you tell me all the kinky shit you did in college. I need to know how you learned to do that, because I’m still vaguely convinced this is just a wild wet dream, “ Newt said, grinning.

“ This was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life, “ Hermann responded flatly, fixing his fly and scowling as Newt beamed with untouchable giddiness. Even so, he helped Hermann to his feet, and then his chair when it was discovered that his legs had given up the good fight while they were attempting to one-up one another. A washcloth wasn’t quite enough make him feel like a professional again, but it worked well enough for appearances, and Newt brought him tea anyways, though it was accompanied with an eyebrow wiggle and a look that told him this would definitely come up later when work was finished for the day. He accepted it with a responding scowl, taking a sip as they went back to eying one another across the room, Newton still a little flustered but smiling like an idiot over his segment of liver.

 _So much for silencing his curiosity_ , Hermann thought with a huff, putting himself back to work.


End file.
